Antes del Amanecer
by Cristtine
Summary: Todo lo que podía soñar, horas antes de que amaneciera. Mi segundo fic de Twilight
1. Bella's POV

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Meyer. Solamente me adjudico la idea loca :D

* * *

Antes del amanecer

(_By Cristtine.-_)

_

* * *

**Bella POV**_

Sentía su cuerpo marmóreo junto al mío, me tarareaba aquella canción para dormir que me dejaba grogui unas cuantas horas. Aún no amanecía, pero no tenía ápice de dormir, solo quería quedarme contemplando su rostro, incluso en la oscuridad; no cabía en mí como este ser tan perfecto vino a mi encuentro.

La boda cada vez se acercaba, sólo quedaban unas cuantas semanas para que mi destino se escribiera de forma permanente, para decirle adiós a Charlie, a Reneé, Angela… a todos a los cuales sé que iba a extrañar. Por alguna extraña razón, sabía que a Jacob no le iba decir adiós para siempre, sino que iba a ser un "_hasta pronto_". Extraña corazonada que tenía.

Edward se removió a mi lado, acomodándome más en su marmóreo cuerpo. Me acomodé en su pecho, cubriendo con mi brazo izquierdo su pétreo cuerpo.

—¿Bella? —susurró—. ¿Estas despierta? —preguntó.

—Sí… —murmuré tratando de alcanzar sus labios.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó para tratar de retrasar el beso. Bajó sus —ahora dorados— ojos para mirarme en la oscuridad, bufé por lo bajo.

—Nada… —le dije, que era la verdad—, sólo que estoy algo… preocupada por lo que ocurrirá en unas semanas más —dije ocultando el verdadero significado de mis palabras.

—¿Te refieres a la boda? —me preguntó con aquel rostro de ángel, desvié mi rostro hacia otro lado para no poder contemplarle que no viera el verdadero significado de mis palabras. Su risa suave y musical retumbó por mis oídos—. Bella tonta y absurda… —dijo mientras con su frío dedo me hacia voltearme, le miré por un pequeño instante—, ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de este tema? —preguntó, acariciando mi mejilla

—Más de treinta veces… —dije en un suspiro, él me miró con suficiencia.

El tema de la boda ya estaba más que zanjado, Alice ya había mandado las invitaciones, habíamos hablado con el cura de la iglesia de Forks, ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo con el juez que iba hacer nuestro matrimonio civil, el lugar, la comida, etc. Todo ya estaba listo para mi inminente sentencia y atarme al ser que amaba para toda la eternidad.

Pero aquello no era lo que me preocupaba en ese momento, sino lo que venía después, la tan ansiada y esperada noche de bodas.

Un miles de maripositas me revolotearon en mi barriga y disparando mi pulso a niveles inimaginables; pensar que aquella noche estaba por llegar me hacía que me doliera el corazón de entusiasmo.

Edward escuchó el latir apresurado de mi corazón, por lo que me abrazó de manera protectora, pensando equivocadamente que se debía a la ausencia de mi segundo amor, Jacob.

Menos mal que era yo la única excepción en su don. Si él viera mis sentimientos hacia Jacob, que eran casi o menos fuerte de lo que sentía por mi hermoso vampiro, hubiera ido a matar a Jacob sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Aún sigues preocupada por el chuch… por Jacob? —dijo haciendo que la última palabra sonara de manera grotesca, le miré con paciencia.

—No… —mentí, Edward lo notó de inmediato—, en parte —le dije, aferrándome más a su frío cuerpo—. Pero no es eso lo que me pone mal, no te preocupes… —dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, él me la devolvió y sus dientes centellaron un poco en la oscuridad.

Acerqué mis labios hasta los suyos y nos besamos, primero tomando todas las preocupaciones necesarias, pero después sus labios se volvieron extremadamente exigentes y apasionados. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas de manera sorprendente, haciendo que buscara aire de manera urgente y apremiante.

Pero en vez de reprocharme por habernos pasado del límite puesto, él bajó sus pétreos labios hasta mi cuello, dejando un sinuoso camino de besos por mi cuello y haciendo que, de un momento a otro, me sintiera repentinamente acalorada y que la sangre me hirviera en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Edward bajó una de sus manos, donde la enroscó en mi pantorrilla y me situó arriba de él, de modo que quedé a hojarcadas. Le miré, mientras que en sus ojos la pasión y el fuego refulgían en la oscuridad. Aquella mirada me hizo sentirme cohibida, mientras que el sonrojo teñía mi rostro. Una de sus manos se situó en mi cintura y sentí que moría de goce con aquella caricia.

Había descubierto mi punto débil, cosa que hizo que mi corazón latiera de emoción. Él escucho el latir desbocado, cosa que le encantó más. Me miró con sus ojos llenos de fuego, mientras que una de sus manos iba hacia mi rostro.

—Te ves encantadora cuando te sonrojas… —dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y bajaba mi rostro para seguir besándome con la misma pasión que hace minutos atrás.

Edward estaba pasando cada límite que él había impuesto y eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Al contrario, él seguía besándome con la misma pasión, mientras yo le respondía con el mismo entusiasmo, sin pensar en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Llevaba puesto el pijama Victoria's Secret que Reneé me regaló para mi cumpleaños; era una camisa de dormir, que me llegaba hasta la rodilla y era de color verde. Pero mientras nos besábamos, una de sus manos empezó a subir por mi pierna, acariciando mi muslo y llegando peligrosamente a mi cadera y algo más. Un «¡clic!» sonó por mi cabeza y dejé de besar a Edward, aunque sabía que pronto me iba a arrepentir. Le miré desconcertada.

—¿Qué pasa?... —dijo con la respiración entrecortada y bajando mi mano hasta mi rodilla, donde la empezó a acariciar muy lentamente.

—Sabes bien que si seguimos… —me callé, me daba bastante vergüenza pronunciar esa palabra frente a él. Enrojecí de sobremanera, mientras él me miraba con cara de "te entiendo, pero prefiero hacerme el inocente".

De repente se volteó, dejándome debajo de él, pero sin soportar un gramo de su peso. Tenía una de sus manos en mi pierna y la otra en el hueco de mi cuello, se acercó a mi oído, respirando pausadamente y llenándome de su dulce aliento.

—¿Y qué ocurriría si te digo que me gustaría seguir? —preguntó con su voz seductora y aterciopelada. Cada poro de mi piel reaccionó a sus palabras y la mano que estaba en mi pierna la subió lentamente hasta mi muslo y ahí se detuvo. Sus labios trazaron un recorrido desde mi oreja hasta mi cuello, donde se detuvieron—. Quiero olvidar aquella promesa que te hice, que hasta después de la boda nada de sexo… —sentí que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa en mi piel—, ¿Qué me dices? —me dijo mientras que su voz se tornaba ronca y me invitaba a olvidarme de todo.

Tragué saliva sonoramente, mientras él me miraba con sus bellas orbes doradas, en ellas se refugiaba aquella esperanza.

—No lo sé, Edward… Tú mismo me dijiste que era muy peligroso —pero no me dejó continuar, ya que sus labios me acallaron, besándome de una manera persuasiva, de una forma prohibida. Poco a poco caía en la tentación.

El fruto prohibido estaba a mi alcance, era solo de dar una afirmativa para que todo sucediera, y ya más tarde reprocharse por lo hecho.

—¿Y ahora? —dijo muy cerca de mi rostro, traspasándome con su mirada de fuego; en ellos estaba el deseo en su estado más puro. Me sonrojé furiosamente.

Atiné a besarle, diciéndole que sí, pero a mi manera. Él me respondió de forma pausada, cálida y extremadamente pasional. También me estaba diciendo que sí, pero a su manera.

Su mano viajó por mi pierna, recorriéndola una, dos, tres veces, a la cuarta ya había perdido la cuenta, pero ya poco me importaba estar consiente de las veces que me acariciaba, simplemente disfrutaba el momento. La mano que estaba en mi cuello bajó por él, llegando a mi cintura y aventurándose a mi cadera, donde la situó y con su dedo pulgar empezó a hacer círculos, presionando suavemente la piel.

Dejé de besarlo para tomar aire. Un suspiro placentero se escapó suavemente de mis labios, era mucho para una sola noche. No sé si él esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero no me importaba, tenía que llenar mis pulmones con aire antes de retomar sus benditos labios y sumirme en la inconsciencia de sus besos.

Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello, oídos, clavícula, mientras yo le acariciaba su cabello con una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra trataba de desabrocharle la camisa. Gruñó de manera divertida mientras se sacaba la camisa de color azul por encima de la cabeza y me miraba de manera lujuriosa.

Era tan bello, que se me hacía insoportable mirarle más de diez segundos; su pecho perfecto, frío y del color del mármol, me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos por un instante.

Puse mis manos en su pecho, acariciándolo, tratando de abarcarlo por completo y de una sola vez. Mis manos se movían suaves en su tronco, mientras sus labios seguían en mi cuello.

Me volteé para estar más cómoda, mientras mis labios trazaban un recorrido por su pecho marmóreo hasta llegar a su cuello, allí su mano me detuvo.

Tomó mi rostro en una de sus manos y me acarició de manera pausada la mejilla. Una de mis manos se situó en su pecho y la otra en su marmóreo rostro. Nos quedamos contemplando el uno al otro durante un instante que se me hizo infinito.

—¿Realmente estas segura?, no tengo deseos de presionarte a hacer algo que no quieres… —empezó, pero lo silencié con uno de mis dedos.

—Te quiero a ti —murmuré como respuesta y sus labios se juntaron con los míos con apremio.

Sus labios se volvieron más exigentes que antes, abriéndose paso entre mis labios y arrasando con todo a su paso. Mis manos se enroscaron en su cuello, mientras que sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura.

No estoy segura como mis manos llegaron hasta la hebilla del cinturón, pero en ese momento quedé en blanco, no sabía como continuar. Un sonrojo cubrió mi cara por completo.

Edward no se había detenido en ningún momento, una de sus manos bajó a mi muslo, mientras se debatía entre subirme la camisa de dormir o dejarlo hasta allí.

Busqué su mirada, tratándole de infundir el valor para que continuara, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en otra parte. Le besé tratando de decirle que siguiera, y mis manos empezaron a aflojarse mientras pasaban los segundos. Y sus manos también.

Su mano se aventuró más allá, subiéndome la camisa. Sus dedos estaban fríos, pero de un momento a otro se volvieron más cálidos. Sentía que en cada toque de ellos me iba a quedar una marca a fuego en mi nívea piel. Sus labios bajaron sedientos, ardientes a mi cuello, donde lo llenó de besos mientras seguía subiéndome la pijama.

Mis manos no se quedaban quietas, desabrocharon la hebilla del cinturón y a su vez el pantalón y Edward me ayudó con la tarea. Sabía que era difícil, ya que era nuestra primera vez.

Mi pijama Victoria's Secret cayó al suelo, junto con sus pantalones y su bóxer. Mi respiración se volvió más irregular de un segundo a otro y mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó de sobremanera.

Nos miramos por un momento, casi ínfimo, cuando él bajó sus labios hasta mi abdomen y empezó a besarlo con suma delicadeza.

Mi respiración se tornaba cada vez más entrecortada y respirar se me hacia cada vez más urgente.

Mi respiración se convirtió en jadeos, Edward subía sus labios hasta mis pechos y después los bajaba de nuevo a mi barriga, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, y por lo demás, bastante dulce.

Sus labios subieron hasta los míos, mientras nos besábamos y él entró en mí con una delicadeza que se parecía a la porcelana.

No sentí dolor alguno, estaba más que tranquila y relajada. Sus labios dejaron de moverse en los míos, para buscar un poco de aire, nuestro vaivén era acompasado, suave, de acorde a nuestros sentimientos. Estábamos haciendo el amor por primera vez en nuestra vida/existencia.

El placer poco a poco se arremetía en mí, sentía que de un momento a otro iba, literalmente, explotar de infinito placer y al parecer Edward también. Su respiración era irregular, mientras me decía palabras de amor. Sentí que estaba en una película de amor, de la más empalagosa, pero al fin y al cabo me sentía dichosa.

Un suave jadeo se escapó de mí, mientras sentía que llegaba al cielo y volvía a la tierra, todo en pocos segundos. Edward también estaba preso en aquel placer; había tenido mi primer orgasmo.

Edward se apoyó en mi pecho, mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban, me besó suavemente los labios antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los tenues rayos de luz anunciaban la llegada del amanecer, y a su vez, el comienzo de nuestra verdadera existencia…

* * *

¿Les gustó?, a mi sí, primera vez que hago un Lemmon y me siento cómoda haciéndolo, espero que les agrade tanto como a mí. Tengo pensado hacer un segundo capitulo, que sería la perspectiva de Edward frente a este hecho, ustedes deciden, si tengo más de 6 reviews, lo subo, pero si tengo menos… u-u, ustedes se lo pierden.

Besitos Twilighters!

**Cristtine.-**

pd: vi en una pagina de crepúsculo que había un segundo tráiler, ¿eso es cierto?, si alguien tiene el link, me lo manda en un mp o Review.


	2. Edward's POV

**Disclaimer: **Todo de Meyer. Solo me adjudico la idea loca :D

**

* * *

Antes del Amanecer**

(_By Cristtine.-_)

_

* * *

**Edward POV.**_

Le tarareaba aquella nana, su canción de dormir, la que ella inspiró en mí, su canción. La tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras ella respiraba acompasada en mi pecho y sus latidos componían una perfecta melodía para mí. Su rostro estaba cubierto por esa pequeña maraña de pelo marrón; tenía olor a Frutilla, aparentemente su champú favorito, pero ya no me afectaba tanto apetecible olor, había ido de caza hace dos días.

Sabía que el acontecimiento que se acercaba no era del agrado de Bella, pero en mí no cabía la dicha; iría al altar y me casaría con la mujer que amaba.

Pero lo que más me preocupaba y ocupaba la mitad de mis pensamientos era la noche de bodas.

Sabía que había una promesa de por medio y que Bella la había tomado, con algo de molestia, pero me había dicho que sí. Sabía que adelantar la noche de bodas no sería un problema...

Me removí en la cama, preso del nerviosismo y de los pasos que debía de dar cuidadosamente para llegar a tal punto. Acomodé suavemente a Bella para que no despertara, ella se acomodó más en mi pecho y su brazo izquierdo rodeó mi cuerpo.

—¿Bella? —susurré—, ¿Estás despierta? —pregunté.

—Sí... —murmuró tratando de alcanzar mis labios, debía de actuar con cautela.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté casi inconscientemente. Si ella se quedaba hasta tan tarde despierta era por que algo no le dejaba dormir. Bajé mis orbes hasta mirar sus ojos, bufó por lo bajo.

—Nada… —dijo tranquilamente, sabía que ese nada tenía más de un significado—, sólo que estoy algo… preocupada por lo que ocurrirá en unas semanas más —dijo, sabía que la boda la tenía preocupada, otra vez.

—¿Te refieres a la boda? —lpregunté, ella desvió su rostro para no mirarme, reí suavemente—, Bella tonta y absurda… —le dije mientras le hacía voltearse, me miró un instante con sus marrones orbes—, ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de este tema? —dije acariciando su mejilla.

—Más de treinta veces... —me dijo con un suspiro, le miré con suficiencia.

Sabía que eso aún le preocupaba, sabía que el matrimonio no era de su agrado, ella simplemente había aceptado para unirse más a mí, ya que lo que nos unía era más fuerte que un simple compromiso.

El semblante de Bella no había sido el mejor durante la semana, la veía triste y sabía muy bien las razones. Su mejor amigo, Jacob Black, se había ido, ¿A dónde? No lo sabía, pero me preocupaba la salud sicológica de mi Bella.

Ya había sufrido una perdida, cuando yo me fui, y él había sido su "sol" de repuesto. A él le debía la integridad de mi Bella.

Su corazón empezó a latir apresurado y la abracé protectoramente. Sabía que ese latir se debía a la ausencia de Jacob.

No sabía como decirle que no se preocupara, que él "estaba bien" y que se enfocara en lo que se avecinaba. Traté de buscar las palabras para decírselo, pero simplemente mi mente formuló una pregunta.

—¿Aún sigues preocupada por el chuch… por Jacob? —bien, se me había olvidado que a ella no le gustaba que nos tratáramos de "Chupasangre" o "Chucho", por lo que lo remedié de inmediato, saliendo el nombre del como una palabrota. Ella me miró con paciencia.

—No... —me estaba mintiendo, era muy fácil saber cuando me mentía—, en parte —dijo aferrándose más a mi—. Pero no es eso lo que me pone mal, no te preocupes —dijo con su sonrisa, se la devolví.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, el momento estaba por comenzar, solo tenía que dejarme y dejarla llevar.

Al principio nos besamos con cuidado, como siempre, siendo precavidos, pero de un momento a otro mi mente dejó de funcionar de manera racional y empezó a aflorar aquella parte de mí que estaba descubriendo.

Los labios de Bella se me antojaron más dulces que de costumbre, por lo que el tímido beso que ella me daba no era suficiente. Le pedí más, exigiéndole, dándole a saber que quería más. Pero sabía que era cosa de segundos para que olvidara respirar, por lo que sus labios se escaparon de los míos buscando aire urgentemente.

Pero mis labios no se detuvieron y no le reproché por haberse pasado del límite puesto por mí, sino que bajé por su cálido cuello, llenándolo de besos. Sentí como su pulso se disparaba y sentí como de pronto se sintió más acalorada.

Bajé una de mis manos hasta su pantorrilla y la situé encima de mí, quedando a hojarcadas. Me miró con sus orbes chocolate, sentí como mi mirada le transmitía todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su rostro se tiñó de carmesí, mientras que mi fría mano se aventuraba en su frágil cintura.

Su corazón latió de excitación, le había tocado un punto débil, eso me hizo sonreír para mis adentros. Le miré con mis ojos llenos de pasión, posé mi mano en su mejilla, estaba ardiendo.

—Te ves encantadora cuando te sonrojas —dije mientras le acariciaba su mejilla y bajaba un poco su rostro para seguir besándola.

Estaba pasando cada límite que había impuesto, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo y al parecer, a Bella tampoco.

Bella me besaba con locura, pasión y todas esas cosas que uno siente cuando es humano. Aquel pijama, para mí, se tornaba un serio problema para llegar a mi cometido.

Nos seguíamos besando con el mismo entusiasmo —y algo más— traté de darle a conocer lo que quería subiendo mi mano por su pierna, acariciando su muslo y llegando a su cadera y tocando algo más. Sus labios dejaron de moverse repentinamente, me aparté un poco. Me miraba con el desconcierto escrito en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, no me había fijado que mi respiración sonaba agitada. Bajé mi mano hasta su rodilla, donde la empecé a acariciar lentamente, tratando de que entendiera lo que quería.

—Sabes muy bien, que si seguimos —se calló, le daba vergüenza, por lo que enrojeció rápidamente. Le miré con cara de entender pero preferí hacerme el inocente.

Me volteé rápidamente, dejándola debajo de mí. Puse una de mis manos en su pierna y la otra en el hueco de su cuello. Me acerqué a su oreja, tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

—¿Y qué ocurriría si te digo que me gustaría seguir? —dije con voz aterciopelada e inconscientemente seductora. Mi mano subió hasta su muslo, mientras le besaba desde la oreja hasta su cuello, ahí me detuve—, quiero olvidar aquella promesa que te hice, que hasta después de la boda nada de sexo… —dije mientras mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa—. ¿Qué me dices? —curioseé. Mi voz se tornó ronca, invitándola a que tomara ella la iniciativa.

Tragó saliva muy fuerte, mientras trataba de convencerla mirándola a sus ojos.

—No lo sé, Edward… Tú mismo me dijiste que era muy peligroso —la callé de inmediato, sabía que se pondría a razonar de manera madura, responsable, etc. Necesitaba que sus sentidos estuvieran conmigo, no su alborotada mente.

—¿Y ahora? —dije mirándola fijamente. Se sonrojó, sabía que mis ojos no mostraban las más puras intenciones.

Me besó, tratándome de decir "Sí", pero sin palabras, le daba vergüenza decirlo en voz alta. Le respondí el beso lo mejor que pude, diciéndole que "Sí".

Mi mano empezó a recorrer su pierna, mientras no dejábamos de besarnos con pasión. Mi otra mano bajó hasta su cintura donde la aventuré un poco más abajo, llegando a su cadera. La dejé ahí, mientras le acariciaba lenta y pausadamente, haciendo pequeños círculos con mi dedo pulgar.

Bella dejó de besarme, mientras un suspiro de absoluto placer se escapaba de sus labios. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se posó en mis labios, estaba a punto de lograr mi cometido.

Mis labios bajaron por su cuello, sus oídos, su clavícula, mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra trataba de desabrocharme la camisa. Gruñí de manera divertida mientras me sacaba yo la camisa por encima de la cabeza y la miré con la lujuria inyectada en mis ojos.

Sus pequeñas manos se posaron en mi pecho, algo temerosas, acariciando, tratando de abarcarlo todo, sus manos se movían suaves en mi pétreo pecho, mientras mis labios seguían en su cuello.

Se volteó de manera rápida, mientras sus labios trazaban un recorrido por mi tronco hasta mi cuello, una de mis manos la detuvo.

Tomé su rostro en una de mis manos y empecé a acariciar pausadamente la mejilla. Una de sus manos se posó en mi pecho y la otra en mi rostro, nos miramos un instante.

Mi mente me decía que no continuara, pero mis instintos me decían que continuara. Una lucha se debatía, como entre elegir entre vivir o morir, mis labios formularon una pregunta sin detenerse a pensarla más de dos veces.

—¿Realmente estas segura?, no tengo deseos de presionarte a hacer algo que no quieres —le dije, me calló con uno de sus dedos.

—Te quiero a ti… —dijo y mis labios se juntaron con los de ella con una necesidad imperante.

Ella ya había decidido, me quería a mí, por lo que le exigí más. Sus brazos se enroscaron a mi cuello y mis brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura.

Sentí como una de sus manos bajaba hasta la hebilla de mi cinturón y como a su vez su rostro se teñía de aquel suave carmesí que tanto me gustaba. Mi mano se aventuró a su muslo. Debatiéndome si debía de continuar o dejarlo hasta ahí.

Buscó mi mirada, pero no le respondí, estaba demasiado eufórico, mis sentidos se manejaban por si solos. Mi mente no funcionaba correctamente, no sabía que hacer o como continuar.

Me besó inesperadamente, tratándome de decir que continuara. Mi mano subió, llevándose la camisa consigo. Mis labios bajaron sedientos, casi ardientes a su níveo cuello, dejándome llevar mientras le subía la camisa.

Sus manos se aventuraron a mi pantalón, estaba nerviosa, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien y le ayudé con su tarea. A los dos se nos tornaba difícil, era la primera vez que nos afrontábamos a esto.

Al fin conseguí sacarle la bendita camisa, sacando también mis pantalones y mi bóxer. Su respiración aumentó estrepitosamente y sus latidos se dispararon.

Nos miramos por un pequeño instante, en sus orbes podía ver todos sus sentimientos, era un espejo, yo también me reflejaba ahí.

Bajé mis labios hasta su abdomen, besando cada lugar con delicadeza.

La respiración de Bella se tornó más irregular, se le hacía muy difícil respirar en ese estado.

Pronto su respiración se convirtió en jadeos, mientras subía mis labios hasta sus pechos y luego los bajaba a su abdomen. Realmente me sentía hombre, ya no pensaba como un vampiro.

Subí mis labios hasta los de ella, sabía que era nuestra primera vez, por lo que entré con suma delicadeza.

Mis labios dejaron de moverse, necesitaba aire de manera urgente. Nos movíamos de manera suave, acompasada, sin prisa alguna. La sensación era indescriptible, estaba haciendo el amor por vez primera en mi existencia.

El placer cada vez se acumulaba en mí y mi respiración se tornó más agitada e irregular, mientras que con el poco aire que me quedaba trataba de expresarle todo mi amor.

Un jadeó se escapó de sus labios, estaba presa en un orgasmo, al parecer el primero en su vida. Yo también estaba preso de aquella dulce sensación, me sentía en el cielo y luego bajaba a la tierra.

Me apoyé en su pecho, los dos teníamos las respiraciones agitadas y le besé suavemente, robándole el poco aire que le quedaba. Sabía que era cosa de minutos para que volviera a dormir.

Los tenues rayos del astro rey hicieron presencia en la habitación de Bella, y a su vez, que el verdadero camino de nuestra existencia, comenzara.

_**

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, el POV de Edward ¿les gustó?, a mi sí. Aunque me fue un poco difícil pensar como él y poner todo lo que sentía, pero salió lindo :D**_

_**Gracias por los reviews!!, de verdad me hacen muy felices...gracias a:**_

_**NellieLovet:**__pequeña, gracias por el RR, yo tambien me sonrojé xDD, nos leemos!_

_**Morgana003:**__gracias por tu RR, el capitulo que esperaste, besos!_

_**Ly-Draco:**__A ti te tengo que dar un premio :D, lees todos mis fic, gracias pequeña!, ojala que te guste este cap, besos!_

_**MiitzukoO-chan**__: gracias por el halago!, besos!_

_**Sweet. Cullen:**__vi el trailer, adsdafsgfagsa! Muero!, de verdad, gracias por el review!._

_**Javi-potter-de-malfoy**__: la Nº 6!, gracias por el Review pequeña!, aquí esta la perspectiva de Edward, besos!_

_**Muero! La próxima semana lanzan "Breaking Dawn"! Mega OMG!. Vi el 2do tráiler de "Twilight" es tan... ¡impresionante! lo amé, ya quiero que sea 12 para ir a ver la peli!**_

_**Tengo un fotolog de Twilight se llama "vampireandwolf" y es un punto com, me postean ¿si?.**_

_**Besitos Twilighters!**_

_**Pd: una amiga me contó que "Amanecer" se había adelantado al 8 de octubre como lanzamiento ¿es cierto?, si alguien tiene la información me la hace llegar por Review o MP...**_


End file.
